


Many More To Come

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO SHORT SORRY, first day of hanukkah, they foster a young girl who is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek's first time celebrating Hanukkah





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so horribly aware of how short this is i am so so sorry I'm just on a time crunch and i still wanted to get something up

Stiles was sitting on the couch, searching up Jewish traditions. The young girl they were fostering for the holidays was Jewish and they wanted to make her feel included in the holiday celebrations.

“Der babe,” he started. “Let’s get a menorah tomorrow and then all the groceries we need for a traditional meal for Monica.”

Stiles was excited. He’d never celebrated Hanukkah before and he was always interested in other religions and festivities. 

 

As Monica stood by the menorah, reciting her prayers as she lit the candle, Stiles and Derek stood behind her, arms around each other as they watched the young girl. 

“Der, I really love Monica. Is there any chance we can talk to the department and put in a request for her adoption? I know we originally planned on just fostering her until a stable pack could adopt her but I really love her babe. I want her to be ours,” Stiles said that night as they curled up together in bed. 

“I’d really like that,” Derek said to his surprise.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll call dad in the morning.”

Stiles went to bed that night with a smile on his face and the excitement of knowing that there were many more first days of Hanukkah to come.


End file.
